Computers and associated external peripheral devices such as monitors, printers, scanners, etc., are widely used today in business, education, government and at home. Typically, a plurality of cables are used to interconnect such devices. Such cables often become entangled, sometimes hanging downwards in a disorganized and untidy manner from the coupling ports to which they are coupled. This often makes it difficult to identify a particular cable interconnected between two ports, as well as difficult to ascertain whether a connection has been properly made. FIG. 1 shows a desk-top computer A and a computer monitor B conventionally interconnected using cables, wherein the cables are entangled and hang downwards.